The World Ends With You X Toaru Majutsu no Index
by RedOmega
Summary: A certain boy leaves Shibuya and his position as its Composer, and took residense in a futuristic place known as "Academy City". There, he meets a person who has an unlucky streak throughout his whole life and also a small petit nun known as "Index Librorum Prohibitorum". The story unfolds as time slowly passes.
**This story takes place after the events of _The World Ends With You._**

* * *

 _Academy City, it is said to be the most advance place in the entire world as it is 30 years ahead in the future. It is referred to have at least 2.3 million figures. There are also other people known as "Espers", those who have supernatural powers with Power Level 0-5. Out of thousands of Espers in Academy City, there are only 7 who can call themselves Level 5, they are the strongest Espers in Academy City. Because of their highly advanced technology, many people do not believe in a power called "Magic"._

 _-A Certain High School-_

 _In Class 1-7, there is a certain spiky-haired boy by the name of "Kamijou Touma" rests his head on his desk and his two friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce, who are both trying to talk to the tired Touma. The trio is usually known as the Three Idiots-Delta Force._

Aogami: You seem to be in tired mode today, Kami-yan.

Touma: Do you really have to ask? I didn't get Index dinner so I spent the rest of the night hiding in the bathroom.

Tsuchimikado: So you're lacking sleep, eh?

Touma: Also, I forgot to get my pillows before I went to the bathroom. This morning, I saw her kept biting all of my pillows in anger while she's asleep. [Sigh] Such misfortune...

 _A girl with a "Hime" hairstyle named "Himegami Aisa" is overhearing the conversation in the distance_

Aisa: ... Lacking sleep? Pillows? Were all bitten?

 _A girl named "Fukiyose Seiri" walks in the classroom. She is usually known for her large breast (something which some girls are often jealous about). In numerous occasions, she is often seen headbutting Touma's forehead which some referred to as "Forehead Deluxe". She is also Himegami Aisa's best friend._

Seiri: Hm? What is it, Aisa?

Komoe: [Walks in the classroom] All right, class! Please take your seats!

 _She is the homeroom teacher of Touma's class. She is a 135cm teacher, which many people mistake her as a twelve year-old child. A normal human with no esper powers. Her name is "Tsukuyomi Komoe"._

Komoe: Class, we have a new student today!

Tsuchimikado: Oh yeah, I heard the new student is from Shibuya.

Aogami: Shibuya?

Tsuchimikado: Yeah. Never met him, though.

 _The transfer student then walks in the classroom. The boy had pale blonde hair and faint black eyes. He is wearing the black long-sleeved uniform like all others in the school, except he wears a gray undershirt._

Joshua: I'm from Shibuya. My name's Yoshiya Kiryu but you can call me "Joshua", it is a pleasure to meet all of you.

 _Komoe looks around the room and saw an unoccupied chair beside Touma._

Komoe: So then, Kiryu-chan. Please take the seat beside Kamijou-chan.

Joshua: [Walks toward the chair and smiles at Touma] Nice to meet you. [Takes a seat]

Touma: Y-yeah...

Komoe: Okay, everyone. It's time to start the lesson.

 _Komoe notices Touma still resting his head on the desk._

Komoe: Huh? Kamijou-chan, your face looks pretty bad. Lack of sleep is not good, okay?

Touma: So can I sleep now?

Komoe: Kids who say that will start their supplementary lessons today!

Touma: [Shocked] Eh!?

Komoe: [Smiles] Let's work hard together, Kamijou-chan.

 _Touma couldn't help but tilt his head and sighs. Joshua silently chuckled in amusement._

 _After school, the Three Idiots are walking around the mall._

Touma: Awww man...

Tsuchimikado: That's just your luck, Kami-yan.

Aogami: Anyway, see ya later. [Walks away]

 _Tsuchimikado suddenly remained completely silent, lost in thought._

Touma: What's wrong?

Tsuchimikado: Ehhh... it's nothing. It's just that there's something strange about Joshua.

Touma: You mean the transfer student? What do you mean?

Tsuchimikado: Whatever. Maybe it's just my imagination. See ya, Kami-yan. Don't forget to study for your remidial class. [Walks away]

Touma: Oh, shut up. [Sigh] Such misfortune...

 _Touma is now then walking towards his school dorm and notices Joshua outside._

Joshua: [Notices Touma] Touma?

Touma: Hey, Joshua. What are you doing here?

Joshua: Actually, I moved and I live right next to you.

Touma: I see.

Joshua: Can I ask you something?

Touma: Sure, go on ahead.

Joshua: Who is that nun behind you?

Touma: N-nun...?

Nun: Touma...

 _The white nun's teeth becomes razor sharp. Touma began shaking in fear._

 _Scene changes above the school dorm roof._

Touma [Offscreen]: SUCH MISFORTUNE!~~~~

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story. Please review.**


End file.
